Please Remember Me
by HarukoTan
Summary: Ever since Bubblegum met Marceline at a young age, they became best friends. Marceline has been keeping a secret that leads to her downfall. Their friendship ruined, Bubblegum struggles to fix everything that they lost. Bubbline. AU-ish
1. Chapter 1: You're warm

**A/N:** I do not own Adventure Time with Finn and Jake.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Remember Me<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: You're warm<p>

* * *

><p>In the Land of Ooo, there were many kingdoms. These kingdoms held The Grand Meeting of Ooo Royalty, which is a sesquicentennial event in the land of Ooo Royalty. It is held in the Bad Lands at the Royal Congressional Hall.<p>

Two kingdoms were well known throughout the Land of Ooo, the Candy kingdom and the Nightosphere kingdom. Each kingdom had one princess. They have never met each other until today. Their fathers decided to bring along their daughters to the Grand Meeting of Ooo. Since this will be a good experience for their daughters, once they become rulers of their kingdom.

* * *

><p>The Candy king and his daughter were already on their way inside the Royal Congressional Hall. The princess stopped midway in the entrance and tugged on his robe to catch his attention.<p>

"Yes my child?" The king knelt down next to his daughter.

"Who is that girl over there, father?" The little princess pointed out to her father.

There was a little girl holding a stuff toy and sitting on the grass outside of the Royal Congressional Hall. She had blue-gray skin, short midnight black hair and was wearing a grey dress. She looked the same age as the candy princess.

"Hmmm… I do not know my child, maybe a daughter from one of the royals attending the Grand Meeting. Would you like to accompany her? I think both of you would get along, since she seems the same age as you."

"Yes father! I would love to accompany her." The princess was delighted of the idea. She never had a friend with the same age as her.

"Okay my child. I will fetch you after the grand meeting, just stay close to the Royal Congressional Hall and do not go anywhere else." He patted his daughter and waved to her.

"Yes father! Thank you!" She smiled at her father and ran off towards the black haired girl.

* * *

><p>"Hello."<p>

The candy princess greeted the black haired girl. The girl looked up and saw right in front of her a girl with light pink skin, short pink hair and was wearing a pink gown with a purple ribbon around her waist. The pink haired girl was smiling at her and drawing closer to her.

"Hello." The princess greeted the girl again. _Maybe she didn't hear me._

"What is your name?" She smiled at the black haired girl, but all she did was give a blank expression.

"Come on. Tell me your name."

The black haired girl was already getting agitated, she hissed at the princess. She wanted to be alone with her stuff toy. She was already in a foul mood, since her father dragged her here and she didn't want to be disturbed. The princess stepped back and glared at the girl. She felt like crying but held back her tears. She was displeased with the girl on how she acted.

"When someone greets you and asks for your name, you're supposed to greet them back and give your name!" The princess was angry; she never met someone so disrespectful.

_What is wrong with this girl? She's so distasteful._

"Hi. My name is Marceline. Good bye." The black haired girl got up and started to walk away from the princess, but she felt something stopping her.

"W-where are you going?" The princess grabbed Marceline's hand, her eyes started to become teary.

"I'm getting away from you. Now let me go!" Marceline pulled her hand away without looking at the princess who was in the verge of tears.

"W-w-why? I j-just w-w-wanted t-to be f-fr-friends w-with y-y-you…" The princess started crying and sat on the ground. She never experienced someone wanting to avoid her. This was her first time experiencing this. Marceline was surprised of the breakdown of the pink girl.

"Oh glob…" She muttered, Marceline walked towards the princess and hugged her while stroking her head.

"Alright alright, I'll be friends with you. So stop crying, okay?" She whispered into the pink girl's ear. The princess was surprised with the hug Marceline gave her. She started to blush bright as a tomato.

"O-okay." She whispered back to Marceline and hugged her tighter.

_She's warm…_ The princess smiled to herself.

"So, what's your name?" Marceline broke off the hug. The princess was disappointed from the sudden comfortable feeling being cut off from her.

"Oh...umm. My name is Bonnibel Bubblegum. Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum of the Candy kingdom."

"Okay. I'll call you Bonnie. Nice to meet ya!" Marceline gave a big smile to PB.

"Ummm…" PB was fidgeting.

"Huh? What's wrong Bonnie?" Marceline raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, spit it out."

"C-can you hug me again?" PB covered her bright blushing face.

_Please say yes. Please say yes._

"W-what? Why?" Marceline started to blush also.

It was awkward for Marceline. No one has ever asked a hug from her. Especially where she comes from and since they knew what she was. She realized that Princess Bubblegum has not yet figured out what she was.

"S-so, why do you want me to hug you again?" She looked away from PB, trying to hide her blush.

"B-because, it felt nice…" PB's face became brighter than before.

_Why am I asking this stupid request? I look silly._

"O-okay…" Marceline was still looking away from PB, she couldn't face her in this embarrassing moment.

"Thank you!" PB was happy; she thought that Marceline would decline her request.

_I want to feel her warmth again…Marceline is really warm. _She mentally smiled to herself.

"Err… No problem." Marceline scratched the back of her head; she was confused from this weird request.

_Oh glob…How did it ended up to this? What a strange princess._

Marceline went closer to Princess Bubblegum and hugged her. Princess Bubblegum hugged her back. She felt awkward from this whole hugging request, but she started to feel comfortable from hugging the princess. She felt relaxed and safe around the princess's arms.

_She's warm... _Marceline smiled to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>-End of chapter 1-<strong>

* * *

><p>MiyaMaya: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction of Marceline and Bonnibel.<p>

Thank you for reading. I hope I did okay.

Comments, constructive criticisms, tips, etc. are gladly accepted. I want to improve in making/writing stories. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: Come and Visit

**A/N:** I do not own Adventure Time with Finn and Jake.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Come and Visit<p>

* * *

><p>Two months have already passed by and the two girls became best friends. They would always meet at the Cotton Candy Forest by noon and play till nighttime came. From the two months that passed, Marceline has never mentioned to Princess Bubblegum that she was the princess of the Nightosphere. She was scared that this would ruin their friendship, since their kingdom is feared by all. So she tried as much as possible to never reach the topic of where she's from and to never enter Candy kingdom.<p>

* * *

><p>It was already late afternoon and the two girls were sitting next to each other under a candy tree. Marceline was absorbed in her thoughts which caused her to space out a lot. Princess Bubblegum started to notice her raven haired friend spacing out.<p>

"What's wrong Marceline?"

"O-oh!...Nothing really."

"Are you sure Marceline?"

"Yup!...Hehehe"

"What's funny now?"

"Nothing really, it's just that your hair is really pretty." Marceline reached out her hand and stroked her pink friend's hair.

"N-no it's not. It's not real hair and it's just made out of bubblegum." Princess Bubblegum's face turned a light red.

"Even so, it's still hair." Marceline leaned her head on PB's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"What should we do now Marceline?"

"Hmmm… We could just stay like this."

"But don't you want to do anything fun?"

"This is already fun for me Bonnie, just sitting next to you." Marceline held PB's hand.

"O-okay." PB's face turned brighter red.

_Marceliiineee! Stop saying things that would embarrass me..._ She covered her face with her free hand.

After a few minutes, Princess Bubblegum heard light snores. Her dear friend had already fallen asleep, so she also decided to take a nap. Hours had passed and nighttime fell upon them. Marceline was the first to wake up and gave a big yawn.

"Mmmmmmmmm… That was a nice nap. Oh! It's already dark. Bonnie?" She looked beside her and found Princess Bubblegum still sound asleep.

"Haha… You're cuter when you're asleep." Marceline whispered, leaned closer to her pink sleeping friend and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. What Marceline didn't know was that Princess Bubblegum was pretending to be asleep at that moment.

_S-she k-kissed m-me!... But it felt nice.._ PB tried to hold back from blushing.

_I guess it's time to wake Bonnie up, it's already getting late._ Marceline got up and started to wake the princess.

"Hey Bonnie, time to wake up now. It's already late now, you have to go home." She shakes PB lightly to wake her up

"huh...?" PB slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them lightly. She did her best to wake up naturally.

"Come on sleepyhead. I'll take you home now." Marceline held out her hand out to the princess.

"O-okay" PB held Marceline's hand and stood up.

"Let's go." Marceline smiled at her and lead the way to the Candy kingdom. PB started to blush brightly and started stared at Marceline's hair.

_She also has pretty hair. _The princess smiled to herself.

* * *

><p>Marceline and Princess Bubblegum arrived at the gates of the Candy kingdom. Marceline stopped right outside and did not attempt to go in; she just stared at the gates. Princess Bubblegum noticed Marceline staring and realized not that she never went inside the Candy kingdom. They would just meet outside at Cotton Candy Forest and she never asked ask if she could go inside or even visit her in the kingdom. Neither did she even say where she is from.<p>

"Hey Marceline."

"Yes…" She was still staring at the gates.

_I can never go inside. They know who I am._ Marceline kept this in mind.

"Let's hangout tomorrow in my room." PB smiled brightly at her friend, she was excited with the idea, but she felt her left hand empty.

"Huh?" Marceline flinched and released PB's hand.

"W-what's wrong Marceline?"

"N-nothing! Isn't Cotton Candy Forest better? Fresh air and sunlight." She smiled weakly.

"But I wanted something new for a change and you never been inside Candy kingdom, right?"

"Y-yeah, but…" _This is bad, I can't go inside…_

"I know! We can go to your place. You never mentioned where you're from." PB smiled at her.

Marceline's face turned pale. This is what she feared and she wasn't ready. Go in Candy kingdom or bring Princess Bubblegum to the Nightosphere kingdom.

_Oh glob…_

"Marceline?" PB was worried now; her friend was silent for awhile now.

"Okay… We'll hangout at your room tomorrow, but let's meet same time tomorrow at Cotton Candy Forest before we go to your kingdom." Marceline gave a weak smile and held PB's hand again.

"Really? Okay! I'll give you a tour around the castle." The princess was excited and happy, this is the first time she invited a friend over.

"Sure, that would be fun."

"Thank you Marceline!" PB hugged her raven haired friend.

"You're welcome Bonnie."

"I better go now. Bye Marceline." PB went inside and waved to her.

"Bye…" Marceline waved back.

_Oh glob…_

Marceline went on her way home. Her plan now for tomorrow is to think of a good way to explain herself to Princess Bubblegum on who she really is, but the first thing that came into her mind was to buy a birthday gift. Princess Bubblegum's birthday was already the day after tomorrow. _Ah! I haven't got her a present yet. I'll think about this when I get home, for now I have to get her a present first._ She left her worries for now and went off to find a birthday gift for her pink friend.

* * *

><p><strong>-End of chapter 2-<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Secret behind the Door

**A/N:** I do not own Adventure Time with Finn and Jake.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Secret behind the Door<p>

* * *

><p>The day has finally arrived for Marceline, throughout the night she thought of so many situations to bring up the topic on her real identity before she could sleep. She arrived a little bit earlier than their usual meeting time in the Cotton Candy Forest and laid down under the shade of a candy tree. She started shaking again, this started ever since Bubblegum asked her to come to the Candy kingdom. Marceline knew the cause of this shaking, it was fear, the thought of Bubblegum hating her and losing her frightened her the most.<p>

_I was use to being alone, but now I'm afraid of being alone. I don't want her to hate me…_ Marceline started crying, she felt like this would be the last day she would see Bonnibel. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>In the Candy kingdom, everyone was busy doing the request of the princess. The candy servants were cleaning, redecorating and preparing a meal. Princess Bubblegum was in charge of the castle for today, while her father went off to visit the Wildberry kingdom.<p>

"Peppermint Butler! Where are you?" Bubblegum shouted from her bedroom.

After a few minutes Peppermint Butler arrived on her door and was heavily panting from his run from the kitchen to the princess's bedroom.

"Y-ye-s p-pri-n-cess b-bub-blegum?" Peppermint asked between his pants and tried catching his breath.

"Have you seen my pink hoodie? I need to find it quickly. Oh glob!" Bubblegum rummaged through her closet and scattered clothes all over her bedroom.

Peppermint Butler was speechless from the mess the princess has made. He gained his composure, entered her bedroom and helped her search for her missing pink hoodie. After thirty minutes of searching everywhere, they found her pink hoodie under a pile of clothes on her bed. She took it and rushed to the bathroom to change.

"Princess, may I ask why you are in such a hurry or should I say excited?" Peppermint asked when he noticed the princess smiling, even throughout the chaos of finding a pink hoodie. He started cleaning the mess around the bedroom.

"My best friend is coming over; it is her first time coming here." Bubblegum started to change her clothes.

"Ah, I see. So Lumpy Space Princess is coming over? You were never this excited before whenever she comes over. Why now princess?"

"No silly. LSP is my friend, but not my best friend." Bubblegum giggled and finished changing her clothes, she came out of her bathroom and went to her mirror to fix her hair.

"Then is it who my dear princess?" Peppermint was curious, who could make the princess this happy.

"It's Marceline, the girl I met when father took me to the Royal Grand Meeting."

Peppermint Butler's face suddenly turned pale. The name Marceline, he knew the name too well. He finished cleaning up the princess's bedroom and prepared for his leave.

"Princess, I have finished cleaning your bedroom. I shall take my leave now. I have other business to attend to."

"Thank you Peppermint Butler. You may leave." Bubblegum finished fixing her hair and waved Peppermint Butler off.

Peppermint Butler exited from Princess Bubblegum's room and ran to the messenger's room to report to the king as soon as possible. He sent a message to the king about Princess Bubblegum inviting her 'best friend' over to the Candy kingdom. Peppermint feared for the worst from the coming visitor.

_Princess 'Marceline' of the Nightosphere kingdom…_

* * *

><p>Princess Bubblegum had finally arrived at the Cotton Candy Forest; she searched for Marceline and found her sound asleep under a candy tree. She walked closer and kneeled beside Marceline to wake her up, but stopped her attempt to wake her. Bubblegum stared at Marceline's sleeping face and her eyes wandered to her lips. She started to lean a little bit closer to Marceline's face, when she realized her actions, Bubblegum abruptly pulled away.<p>

_W-what was I thinking? Why do I feel like kissing her?_ Bubblegum's face turned bright red and instantly covered her face.

_M-maybe just a little..._

Bubblegum slowly leaned closer again to Marceline's face; she hesitated just a one inch gap was left between them. She took all her courage together and finally closed her eyes and ended the gap between them. Bubblegum felt a surge of tingling warmth through her as she locked her lips against Marceline's, causing her heart to race and her cheeks to heat up. It seemed like the kiss was an eternity for Bubblegum and as soon as she was about to break the kiss, she felt Marceline kissing back. Another eternity came; Marceline released Bubblegum and sat up rubbing her eyes, both of them were very flushed and inhaling rapidly to catch their breath.

"M-Marceline! You were awake this whole time?" Bubblegum looked away from Marceline to hide her flustered.

"Hmmm… Not really, you could say you caught me at the moment of waking up. You sure did gave me a surprise there Bonnie." Marceline smiled and played with Bubblegum's hair.

"I-I'm sorry for kissing you Marceline…"

"Don't be sorry, it's no biggie Bonnie. Friends can kiss too you know." Marceline pecked her on the lips, held her hand and smiled.

"O-okay." Bubblegum's face turned brighter red.

_Ah! S-she k-kissed me again, but why do I have this feeling of wanting more. _Bubblegum looked at Marceline and thought of holding back these feelings she had.

_I guess it's time. I have to tell her today._ Marceline thought as she looked up at the sky.

"Should we start heading to Candy kingdom, Bonnie?" Marceline stood up and held out her hand to Bubblegum.

"Oh, why yes! We should start going now; we don't want to waste time. I want to show you around the town and castle." Bubblegum took Marceline's hand for assistance to stand up. They both headed their way to Candy Kingdom.

* * *

><p>On their arrival to Candy kingdom, Marceline convinced Bubblegum to skip the tour around the Candy town and have the castle tour first. She didn't have problems getting in through the guard at the gate, since she covered her face with her bangs. Passing through the town to get to the castle, the candy people paid no attention to Marceline. After walking through the town they arrived at the castle.<p>

"Wow Bonnie, your castle looks amazing. It's really colorful." Marceline scanned the whole castle from the outside.

"Not really, I'm sure there are other better looking castles out there."

"Unlike our castle…" Marceline muttered; she compared it to her father's castle. It wasn't as colorful and lively as this castle, their castle that had a dead feel to it.

"What did you say Marceline?"

"Um, nothing! Nothing at all! S-so, where is your room located?"

_Oh glob! Did she hear me? I hope she didn't hear me._

"Oh, my room is located at that tower over there." Bubblegum pointed at the tower, she noticed Marceline acting a little strange.

_I'm sure she said "our castle", maybe I'm hearing things._ Bubblegum pushed this matter aside and decided to ask later.

"If I could fly, I would just fly to your window Bonnie. Wouldn't that be cool?" Marceline had a huge smile on her face from the idea of flying.

"Indeed, it will. You could even visit me in the evening. I would leave my window unlock just for you." Bubblegum giggled, she also liked the idea.

"I should start with the tour around the castle; I'll even show you the secret shortcuts around." Bubblegum held Marceline's hand and lead the way inside the castle.

_I should tell her after this tour, Bonnie should know my secret._

"That's cool!" Marceline followed Bubblegum behind, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>The tour around the castle took the whole afternoon; they ended the tour when night came. The last destination to go to was the princess's bedroom. When they both arrived, they both sat on Bubblegum's bed facing each other. Marceline spoke up first.<p>

"Hey Bonnie, there is something I need to tell you." Marceline felt all her energy draining out.

"What is it Marceline?" Bubblegum shifted a little closer to Marceline to hear her out.

"It's about m-" Before Marceline could finish, she was interrupted by Peppermint Butler.

"Princess, your father has arrived and would like to see you in his chambers." Peppermint gestured princess to go.

"Oh, I'm sorry Marceline. I won't take long. Let's continue when I return." Bubblegum stroked Marceline's hand and went off and Peppermint Butler followed.

_Oh glob! The king is here and that Peppermint guy. He…_ Marceline felt scared, something didn't feel right when she saw Peppermint Butler glaring at her.

* * *

><p>Bubblegum arrived at her father's chamber; she ran to him and gave him a hug. The king instructed Peppermint Butler to bring Marceline to him, after his little errand for his daughter.<p>

"Hello father, I'm glad you arrived safely from Wildberry kingdom."

"Thank you my child." The king stroked his daughters head.

"How was your visit father?"

"It was fine my child. Oh yes, Bonnibel would you please go to the treasure room and retrieve a chest."

"Oh, uhhhh…" Bubblegum felt bad, she didn't want to keep Marceline waiting and wanted to introduce her to her father. She wanted it a surprise.

"What's wrong my child?" The king raised an eyebrow on his daughter's response.

"Nothing father, I will go right away." Bubblegum went on her way to the treasure room.

* * *

><p>In Bubblegum's bedroom, Marceline got tired of sitting down and walked around the room. She looked at all the photos in the room. Her attention was taken by Peppermint Butler who cleared his throat.<p>

"Please follow me Miss Marceline." Peppermint gestured Marceline to follow him.

"Oh, okay." Marceline followed behind. She wondered why Bubblegum did not fetch her instead.

"May I ask where the princess is?" Marceline did not want to show rudeness, so she addressed Bubblegum as princess.

"The princess went on a request by her father, but she won't take long."

"So where are we going sir?"

"The king has asked me to bring you to him."

Marceline stopped midway in the halls, her face turned pale white. It terrified her that the king asked for her, she didn't even tell Bubblegum her secret yet.

"Miss Marceline." Peppermint gestured her to go inside a room. She entered and saw the king standing near the fireplace. Peppermint closed the door behind her and left.

"Hello." The king greeted Marceline with a hint of loathe.

"Good Evening you majesty." Marceline bowed.

"Save it princess, what are you doing here and being friendly with my daughter?"

"I-I was invited here sir, I mean no harm." Marceline was shaking.

"You think you can fool me princess? Your father set you up for this didn't he?" The king raised his voice.

"No! I-It's not like that! My father is not involved in this!" Marceline was already holding back tears. She knew this would get worst, ever since Bubblegum's father and her father hated each other.

"Does she know you're the princess of the Nightosphere kingdom?"

"No…" Marceline faced the floor, tears started falling down.

"Does she know you're a _monster_?" The king smirked.

"I'm not a monster!" Marceline glared at the king.

* * *

><p>Bubblegum retrieved the chest and was on her way back to her father's chamber. She noticed voices coming from the room. She recognized the other voice to be Marceline, she wondered why Marceline was there and her father shouting at her. Bubblegum opened the door slightly to take a peek.<p>

"Does she know you're the princess of the Nightosphere kingdom?"

_Marceline is a princess of the Nightoshpere kingdom? _Bubblegum kept silent and continued listening to the argument going on. She wanted to intervene but curiosity got the better of her.

"No…" Marceline faced the floor, tears started falling down.

"Does she know you're a _monster_?" The king smirked.

"I'm not a monster!" Marceline glared at the king.

Marceline felt her anger reaching the border line, she snapped. She launched towards the king and grabbed his neck. She saw the king's face in terror; the king saw her shape shifted into a werewolf. Marceline didn't know what was happening; her mind was clouded by anger. A crash sound caught Marceline's attention. She saw Bubblegum at the doorway terrified and tears falling from her face; Marceline gained her consciousness and released the king. Marceline returned to normal, she didn't know she shape shifted. Bubblegum ran away from the room, Marceline quickly apologized to the king and ran after Bubblegum.

"Bonnie! Wait! I can explain!"

"Leave! I don't want you here anymore!" Bubblegum reached the staircase to go down but was caught by Marceline.

"I can explain! Please listen to me Bonnie!" Marceline held Bubblegum's hand tight.

"No! I don't want to hear it! You're a monster!" Bubblegum started hitting Marceline but still didn't let go.

"I'm not a monster!"

"Yes you are! I saw it with my own eyes! You turned into a werewolf and tried to kill my father!" Bubblegum kept struggling.

"No! I didn't turn into a monster! I'm sorry! I was just mad! I didn't mean to! I didn't even know what was happening!" Marceline felt her grip weakening.

"I hate you! You're a monster!" Bubblegum was able to escape Marceline's grip, but staggered backwards towards the stairs.

_Oh glob… I'm going to die._ Bubblegum closed her eyes, she already felt gravity pulling her but felt someone pulling her. She opened her eyes and saw Marceline smiling at her.

"Marceline!"Bubblegum watched Marceline fall down and heard the sound of Marceline's body hitting every step of the stairs and later heard a loud thump.

Bubblegum ran down the stairs to check on Marceline. She saw blood everywhere on the steps and found Marceline's body on a pool of blood. She quickly ran to Marceline's side and check her pulse and breathing, luckily Marceline was still alive but on the verge of death. The king and Peppermint butler ran to the scene.

"Marceline! Answer me! Marceline!" Bubblegum lightly shake Marceline's body.

"Father! Please help her! Please! She saved me!" Bubblegum begged her father.

"Okay my child… Come Peppermint; let's search for Dr. Ice Cream." They both hurried off to find Dr. Ice Cream.

"H-he-ey B-Bo-n-ni-e…." Marceline was able to speak but fell unconscious.

Before Bubblegum could reply, a vortex opened right in front of them. A tall man in a suit and with fangs appeared before them. He went near the two girls, pushed Bubblegum and picked Marceline's bloody body. The man walked towards the vortex and was stopped by Bubblegum, who was hugging his leg.

"Where are you taking her? Give her back!" Bubblegum shouted at the man.

"Silence princess! You're lucky enough that I can hold back for my daughter. Now let go!" The Nightosphere king kicked Bubblegum aside.

"Please wait!" Before she could try and stop him again, it was already too late. The Nightosphere king and Marceline had already vanished.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-End of chapter 3-<strong>**


	4. Chapter 4: A Birthday Wish

**A/N:** I do not own Adventure Time with Finn and Jake.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A Birthday Wish<p>

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" Bubblegum found herself in a darkroom with one window providing her light by the moon. She started to look around the place she was in. Suddenly a voice caught her attention. "Bonnie…" Bubblegum turned around and saw a figure standing afar. As the figure stepped in where the light was, Bubblegum was relieved and overjoyed.<p>

"Marceline!" Bubblegum ran towards Marceline and caught her in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Bubblegum couldn't believe her eyes, Marceline was right here and well. She started to believe the bloody incident was just a bad dream and she had just woken up.

"It hurts…"

"Marceline what's wrong?" Bubblegum broke the hug to look at Marceline. As she looked at Marceline's face, Bubblegum screamed and pushed Marceline away.

"Why Bonnie? It hurts…" Marceline was covered in blood.

Bubblegum tried to run away, but her legs wouldn't cooperate, as if she was chained down to the floor. Marceline walked towards Bubblegum and grabbed her head and pulled her ear close to her mouth.

"It hurts Bonnie, it hurts…" Marceline whispered and moved back to look at Bubblegum's face.

Bubblegum was terrified, the blood from Marceline's face started dripping on her face. A smile crept on Marceline's face; she came closer to Bubblegum's face and gave her a kiss on the lips. Marceline came closer to Bubblegum's ear again.

"You hate me and it hurts…" Marceline started to fade away.

"No! Marceline I don't hate you!" Bubblegum tried to grab Marceline, but her hands passed right through her. She was now covered in blood, a growling sound echoed around the room. Bubblegum turned her head to the source of sound, she saw a monster, and it was the werewolf form of Marceline. It was too late before she could even react; the monster was already in front of her, fangs inches away from her neck.

* * *

><p>"NOOOO!" Bubblegum screamed as she awoke from her nightmare. It was bright out already. Her bed and pillow were covered in sweat from her restless night.<p>

Peppermint Butler heard the princess's scream from up the stairs. He quickly ran towards the princess's bedroom to check the commotion.

"Princess! Princess are you okay!" Peppermint Butler barged in Bubblegum's room.

"Marceline! Where is Marceline?" Bubblegum jumped out of her bed and ran towards Peppermint Butler, lifting him by his collar.

"P-princess, calm down." Peppermint was suffocating; he tapped on the princess's hand. Bubblegum gained her sense and released Peppermint Butler.

"I-I'm sorry Peppermint Butler…" Bubblegum started to cry.

"It's alright my dear princess. As for your friend…" Peppermint could not continue.

"No… Please… It was just a bad dream… It didn't happen… Please…" Bubblegum was pleading, her tears wouldn't stop.

"I'm sorry princess…" Peppermint Butler looked away.

"NOOO!" Bubblegum screamed, she ran out of her room and headed towards the stairs.

As Bubblegum ran down the stairs, she could smell blood. Reaching the ground floor halls, Bubblegum saw the pool of blood still on the process of being washed off. The smell of blood still remained. She just slumped down and sat on the floor, staring at the pool of blood. Peppermint Butler arrived and blocked the view of the princess.

"There's nothing to see here princess. Let's go back to your room." Peppermint Butler helped Bubblegum stand up and guided her to her bedroom.

"P-Peppermint Butler…" Bubblegum blankly stared at the ground, trying to stop her tears as she spoke.

"Yes princess?"

"I-It w-wasn't a-a d-dre-am?" Bubblegum asked between sobs.

"I'm sorry…" Those were the only words Peppermint Butler could say.

Arriving at Princess Bubblegums bedroom, Peppermint gave the princess a glass of water and changed her bed sheets to new fresh ones. He then guided the princess to her bed and tucked her in.

"Princess you should get some more rest."

Bubblegum listened and closed her eyes to get some sleep. Peppermint Butler went out of the princess's room and closed the door behind him. He went down the stairs to continue cleaning the remaining blood on the floor. Bubblegum at the mean time couldn't fall asleep and her tears still wouldn't stop. A few hours passed and she finally fell asleep, trying to return to her happy days with Marceline in her dreams.

* * *

><p>It was already late noon; Bubblegum woke up and still felt miserable and depressed. She didn't know what to do or what to think of, the thought of Marceline was the only thing in her mind.<p>

"Oh Marceline…" Bubblegum muttered.

_The last words she heard from me… I called her a monster… She wasn't even aware of her transformation… _She mentally slapped herself hard.

Bubblegum covered her face with her pillow, she felt like crying again. An idea ran through her mind, she quickly jumped off her bed and ran out of her room. Bubblegum headed towards the messengers room, she didn't want to waste anymore time.

_I must see Marceline… I have to know if she's fine and I have to apologize._

Bubblegum reached the messenger room and started looking for a piece of paper and a pen to write a letter to the Nightosphere king. She wrote on the letter asking if Marceline is fine and doing well and if she could possibly see Marceline. After finishing the letter, Bubblegum sealed the letter in an envelope and sent it right away. Now Bubblegums problem was getting to the Nightosphere kingdom, if the king would allow her to visit. Bubblegum just needed to wait for a reply while she research and ask for information about the Nightosphere.

_I must ask father…_ Bubblegum gritted her teeth as she headed towards the throne room. Her father was the first person she did not want to see, but she had no other options. Royals know other royals very well.

"Father!" Bubblegum quickly ran to him.

"Yes my child?"

"How do I get to the Nightosphere kingdom?" Bubblegum gave her father a serious look.

"I'm sorry my child, but-" Before the king could finish sentence, Bubblegum shouted.

"Sorry? What do you mean sorry father? This is your entire fault! If you hadn't treated her that way, none of this would have happened!" Bubblegum felt her anger pouring out, her voice full of venom, she blamed everything on her father.

_It's your entire fault! Marceline wouldn't have been in that horrible accident if you just got to know her first, than to judge her._

"I-I'm sorry dear… I was just trying to protect you. The Abadeer family is really well known to be dangerous…" The king was feeling guilty; he was too ahead of himself of accusing a little girl and gave no chance for an explanation or even try to get to know the girl first.

"My best friend is either well or dying and I do not know which is it! I do not need your sorry father! You should be saying sorry to her!" Bubblegum could not control her anger and hatred towards her father and it got the best of her.

The king was unable to speak. He knew his daughter was right; "sorry" was not for her but for Marceline. Silence fell upon them after Bubblegums outburst. After a few minutes, Bubblegum collected herself to stay calm towards her father and spoke.

"Now father, tell me how to get to the Nightosphere kingdom."

"No one can ever go there my child and that is the truth."

"That's a lie!"

"You saw him right? King Hunson Abadeer."

"Y-yes…" Bubblegum flinched from hearing his name. She remembered his eyes; they were blood red color with a hint of death.

"The way he appeared in front of you from a vortex, which is the only way to go in and out of the Nightosphere kingdom. No one can make that vortex except the Abadeer family." The king kneeled in front of Bubblegum, who was still processing this news.

"I am truly sorry my child and if she was here, I would apologize to her and make it up to the both of you." The king hugged Bubblegum gently.

"But you can't make it up to us! You never can make it up to us because she is not here with me!" Bubblegum broke away from her father's hug and started crying. She started losing all her hope in seeing Marceline.

_Marceline… I want to see you… I want you here with me…_

* * *

><p>Evening came and a celebration was being held at the Candy kingdom for Princess Bubblegums birthday. Bubblegum had forgotten about her birthday because Marceline was the only one in her mind. She was still in her bedroom and dressed up for the party, but was spacing out and staring at her mirror.<p>

Bubblegum snapped out of her trance and started to rehearse smiling. Even thou her smile will be fake; she just did not want to ruin the evening for the guests. A knock on the door caught her attention; it was Peppermint Butler to escort her to the party.

"Princess, the guests have already arrived. Your father said that you should entertain them." Peppermint spoke from the outside.

"Yes… I will be out in a minute…" Bubblegum was out of it and did not feel like going out of her room. What was there to be happy about when your best friend is either dead or alive? She went out of her room and walk to the ballroom.

"Oh, my glob Bubblegum! Happy birthday Bubblegum! LSP was the first to approach her and greet her.

"Hello LSP. Why thank you!" Bubblegum curtsey and gave a perfect fake smile.

LSP and Bubblegum chatted for a while and later on many other guests approached Bubblegum and greeted her. She entertained all of them and later on was able to take a break. The king spotted his daughter and called her over.

"Bonnibel."

"Yes father…?" Bubblegum wasn't in the mood to talk to her father, she wanted to be alone now.

"Please cheer up a little my child. It is your birthday."

"I can't… Because Marceline is not here to celebrate it with me…" Bubblegum left her father and went towards the cake that was prepared for her to blow out the candles. Everyone gather around the princess to see her blow out the candles.

"HAPPY 10TH BIRTHDAY PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM!" Everyone shouted in union.

"Thank you everyone. I'm happy you all came tonight for my birthday celebration. Thank you." She lied. There was nothing to be happy about. Bubblegum walked closer to her birthday cake.

"Make a wish my child." The king said to his daughter, giving a small smile but she did not react to his smile.

Bubblegum closed her eyes and made her wish. _I wish I could see Marceline._As she opened her eyes and inhaled to blow out the candles, the ballroom lights went out and a vortex opened right in front of her and everyone. Everyone was panicking and in fear. Bubblegum saw a tall man in a suit walked out of the vortex; it was same man who took Marceline away from her. It was him, King Hunson Abadeer of the Nightosphere kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>-End of chapter 4-<strong>

* * *

><p>MiyaMaya: Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update of the story. I was planning to update on April, but I had summer class so it took up my time. Very sorry. I hope this chapter is good for you guys.<p>

Thank you for reading. I hope I did okay.

Comments, constructive criticisms, tips, etc. are gladly accepted. I want to improve in making/writing stories. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5: Birthday Cake or Blank Paper

**A/N:** I do not own Adventure Time with Finn and Jake

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: A Birthday Cake or a Blank Paper<p>

* * *

><p>Every inch inside the candy castle was consumed in darkness and silent, except for the ballroom. The only source of light was the green fiery vortex in the center of the ballroom. Every candy citizen and royal guest did not dare to make a single sound and movement from where they stand. One little movement could mean losing their life from the tall man in front of the vortex.<p>

Standing before the tall man was a little pink girl with her birthday cake right in between them. The pink little girl looked at the tall man; it was King Abadeer from the Nightosphere. She noticed the king looked tired and beaten. Abadeer started to walk closer to her.

"Princess Bubblegum, I have come to bring you to the Nightosphere…" King Abadeer looked at her in the eyes. Before Bubblegum could even response, her father interrupted.

"What are you doing here Hudson?! You were not invited to this party!" The Candy king shouted walking up to King Abadeer.

"This does not concern you! I could take your soul in a blink of an eye, if you do not shut your trap! I know you are the cause of this. I saw everything in my daughters' memories." Abadeer glared at the Candy king, his red eyes were glowing. The Candy king fell silent and stepped back; he knew the warning signs of an Abadeer, and red glowing eyes was not a good sign. Abadeer looked back at Bubblegum.

"Which is it princess? Decide. To stay here, blow the candles on your cake or to see Marceline just this once?"

"I'll go! Please let me see Marceline." Bubblegum answered Abadeer without hesitation and ran next to him.

_I will finally get to see Marceline. _Bubblegum thought with delight.

"Come with me princess." King Abadeer gestured to Bubblegum to go before him in the portal.

_I'm coming Marceline. Please be okay._

"Don't worry… She will be safe." Abadeer assured the Candy king and followed behind Bubblegum in the portal. Once King Abadeer was in the portal, it closed right behind him in a blink of an eye, leaving the ballroom in complete darkness.

* * *

><p>Bubblegum and King Abadeer had already arrived in the Nightosphere kingdom. It was a demonic wasteland engulf in fire and filled with chaos and many rampaging demons. Bubblegum was terrified; she stayed closed next to King Abadeer as he led the way to the castle.<p>

Inside the Nightosphere castle, King Abadeer was guiding Bubblegum to Marceline's room. They walked up the stairs to the second floor, reaching the hallway; the only source of light came from the open windows. All Bubblegum could see was fiery red. Reaching at the end of the hallway was Marceline's room. Bubblegum could see a sign with the name _MARCELINE_ on it. Both of them were now in front of the door to Marceline's room, Bubblegum was getting nervous and confused on how to deal with the situation of seeing Marceline. She was scared on how Marceline will act towards her now, for what she called her.

"We are now here princess. You can see Marceline." King Abadeer reached for the door knob and unlocked the room.

_Why did he lock Marceline's room from the outside? Maybe it's to keep her safe._

"You may now go in princess." King Abadeer opened the door and gestured Bubblegum to go inside the room.

"Oh! Thank you." Bubblegum bowed.

_Marceline has a nice dad even thou he's strict and scary at times._

King Abadeer did not response to Bubblegum's thanks and just looked at her with a worried face. Bubblegum did not notice Abadeers face, she was already walking in the room. Once Bubblegum was already inside, she heard the door closed behind her, leaving her in the dark. The room was completely dark; Bubblegum could not see anything except for a source of light coming from a television. In the lighted area, she saw a figure sitting up on a bed facing the television. Bubblegum walked towards the figure, she noticed the figure did not notice her presence. _I hope this is not some kind of trick…_

Once Bubblegum got a little closer, she saw Marceline. To her surprise, Marceline was fine and not injured like the last time she saw her. Bubblegum imagined her to be covered up in bandages. Bubblegum quickly ran closer to Marceline and gave her a hug.

"Marceline! I'm so glad you're okay! I was really worried and I'm really sorry for what I said to you." Bubblegum nuzzled her face on Marceline's neck.

It was silent, a few minutes passed and Bubblegum noticed there was no response coming from her friend. She pulled away to look at her.

"Marceline?..." Bubblegum was able to see Marceline properly up close, she noticed Marceline had a bandage around her neck and something also seemed a little bit off about her. She now had visible pointy ears, sharp pointy fangs that were sticking out and color red blood eyes. That pair of red blood eyes were staring right at her.

"Who are you?" Marceline scanned Bubblegum from head to toe, trying to figure out if she knew this pink girl.

Just by those words, Bubblegum felt her stomach churned. _It must be a prank, just a prank. She loves to do this._ Bubblegum held her tears back.

"C-Come on now M-Marcy. Stop your little prank." Bubblegum smiled nervously.

"Ummm… This is not a prank. I really don't know you. Who are you? And how did you get in my room? My dad always locks it." Marceline looked confused.

"I-It's me! Bubblegum! I'm your best friend!"

_This can't be happening.. This must be a prank.. It must be… Why are you doing this?.._

"Umm… I'm really sorry, but I don't really know you. Maybe I do know you but my dad said I lost my memory. I'm not lying, it's the truth."

Marceline's response sent Bubblegum's world shattering. All those happy memories together are all gone. Bubblegum let her tears out and kneeled to the floor beside Marceline's bed; her tears and sob wouldn't stop. Marceline went closer to Bubblegum and stroked her head to comfort her. She felt the warmth of Marceline's strokes on her head. It had so much care and concern.

"I-I'm s-sorry…I-I'm r-really s-sorry.." Bubblegum wiped her tears off, but they stop. She held the other hand of Marceline that was free.

_They're gone. Blank. All her memories with me are all gone…_

"Hey, don't cry." Marceline went off her bed and picked her off the floor in bridal style and placed Bubblegum on her bed. She sat next to her and wiped the tear off Bubblegum's face.

The whole room was silent now. Marceline didn't know what to do with Bubblegum, since she never _'met'_ her in the first place. Bubblegum also didn't know what else to do, since she is out of the picture in Marceline's memories. The sound of the door opening broke the silence in the room and King Abadeer entered the room.

"I think you should go now princess." King Abadeer walked near the two girls, he was holding a bowl of strawberries while gesturing Bubblegum to go out.

"O-okay your majesty." Bubblegum got off the bed, wiped her remaining tears on her face and turned around to face Marceline. She tried to act liked everything was okay now, but it failed.

"G-Good bye Marceline. See you soon. But before I go, can I hug you? If it's okay with you? Even thou you don't know me and just _'met'_ me." Bubblegum looked at the floor and gripped her dress. I pained her on what she said, Marceline not knowing her.

Marceline smirked, showing one pointy fang.

"Sure, anything for the pretty pink princess." Marceline went closer to Bubblegum. They were face to face now and Marceline even went a little bit closer, just an inch more and they could just already kiss. Bubblegum blushed.

"I could drink the red from your pretty pink face." Bubblegum saw Marceline's eyes glowed, as she licked her lips, like she was about to eat something tasty. Marceline slowly opened her mouth, fangs bared out, but before she could close the remaining gap between them, a bowl of strawberries were shoved to her. Marceline hissed at her father and glared at him.

"Say good bye now Marceline." Abadeer moved in between Marceline and Bubblegum, like a shield for Bubblegum.

_Was Marceline going to attack me?_ Bubblegum was still processing everything in her head on what happened.

"Fine, you're no fun dad!" Marceline faced Bubblegum and smirked.

"Good bye pretty princess." Marceline wiggled her fingers in a teasing wave at Bubblegum.

"B-bye Marceline." Bubblegum waved back to her and headed out of the room.

_Was she really going to attack me?_

When Bubblegum was already out the room, she heard King Abadeer scolding Marceline. The only thing that was weird, him telling Marceline to only eat shades of red. Bubblegum didn't understand what it meant for Marceline. Before she could look inside the room, King Abadeer was already out the door. He closed the door and locked it.

"We should go back to your kingdom princess." King Abadeer opened the fiery vortex before them.

"B-But-" Bubblegum was cut off.

"I shall explain everything later."

Bubblegum nodded and went in the fiery vortex, followed by King Abadeer.

* * *

><p>All was silent in the Candy kingdom. The party ended when Princess Bubblegum left for the Nightosphere. The Candy king explained to the guest that she had to visit someone important and apologized to the entire guest for the inconvenience. All the servants cleaned up the ballroom and when they finished, they retired to their sleeping chambers. The Candy king also retired to his sleeping chambers. He did not worry when King Abadeer ensured the safe return of his daughter.<p>

The fiery vortex opened in Bubblegum's room. Her room was pink all over with heart designs on the wall, a pink bed in the middle, and pink cabinets on the left of the bed, bathroom and a balcony with pink curtains.

Princess Bubblegum and King Abadeer exited from the portal. Bubblegum did not was anytime and started to ask question.

"Why didn't you tell me she lost her memories?"

"Isn't it better to see it for yourself?" King Abadeer said plainly.

"Will her memories return?" Bubblegum gripped her dress.

"I'm afraid not princess, they are locked up. Marceline locked them up."

"W-What do you mean?"

"After her _'recovery'_, I wanted to know what happened, so I went into her memory core. The only memory I saw was Marceline talking with your father, but the rest of her memories were gone."

"But how did it happen? She recovered didn't she?"

"Marceline took her memories with you from her memory core and locked them up somewhere deep. She took all of them, even the memory I saw, but it wasn't the Marceline you knew. It was her 5 year old self that was collecting them." King Abadeer sat on a nearby chair; he started to feel the exhaustion creeping up. He didn't have any rest after Marceline's _'recovery'_; he had to monitor her every hour.

"H-How do we fix this?" Bubblegum was starting to panic.

_Maybe what I said to her triggered this. I hurt her._

"I don't know princess. But I followed her and I heard her say something like "I'm sorry Bonnie. I'm really sorry." Then she disappeared with the memories". King Abadeer covered his face with his hands and sighed, then stood up, walked towards the balcony and looked back at Bubblegum.

"Don't worry princess; this is not your fault."

_But it feels like it is…_

"C-Can I see her again?"

"I'm sorry princess, but this is the last time you will see her. She's still too dang-" King Abadeer stopped himself. He cursed himself.

"W-What do you mean?"

_Danger? Dangerous? Maybe I heard wrong…_

"It's better this way princess, you need to focus on your kingdom and Marceline needs to focus in recovering her wounds."

_Something's not right; she was fine when I saw her. Marceline just had a bandage on her neck._

"B-But she-" Before she could finish what she wanted to say. A gift was presented to her.

"This is for you. It's from Marceline. I found it in her room. Take it."

_Marceline…_

"T-Thank you…" Bubblegum took the gift and held it close to her. Tears began to fall down from her face.

"Our discussion ends her princess. Goodbye. Let fate decide if you shall ever meet again." King Abadeer opened the vortex behind him on the balcony. He turned and walked right in without ever looking back. He was in a hurry. He needed to _'take care'_ of Marceline now.

"W-Wait!" Bubblegum was too late to stop him.

* * *

><p>After this whole event, Bubblegum prepared herself for bed. She walked to her bed and climb on it. Bubblegum looked at the gift she left on the bed when she was preparing. She made herself comfortable and stared opening the gift. The gift was wrapped in a black gift wrapper and tied with a pink ribbon. When it was already open, Bubblegum found inside a folded black t-shirt, a card and an envelope. She took the t-shirt and unfolded it to take a look at it.<p>

"Oh Marceline, this was your favorites rock band shirt." Bubblegum hugged the t-shirt close to her chest and picked up the card and read it.

* * *

><p><em>To: Bonnie<em>

_From: Marceline_

_Happy 10__th__ Birthday Bonnie!_

_Hope you like my gift._

* * *

><p>Bubblegum giggled a little. <em>Silly Marceline, you're supposed to attach the card outside, not put it inside.<em>

She put both the shirt and card down right next to her and picked the envelope up. Bubblegum slowly opened the envelope, making sure she won't rip it with the letter. After opening the envelope, she took the letter inside and started to read it.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Bonnie!<em>

_What we talked about the other day, I hope nothing will change anything between us. What I said is the truth; I am the princess of the Nightosphere, but things will change. I plan to move out from my kingdom just so that we could be friends forever. I know our fathers have a grudge against each other and I didn't want this to affect our friendship. I'm moving out and going to support myself. He is very mad now, but I'm doing this to also prove to him that we can be friends even with our differences. I disown my title as princess of the Nightosphere just for you. I hope you believe me._

_I love you._

_-Marceline-_

* * *

><p><em>Marceline… I love you too… I'm sorry… I don't understand much, because we never had that talk.. I'm really sorry..<em>

Tears fell on the letter. Bubblegum's breathing became harsh and uneven. She cried her heart out and held the letter close to her. Bubblegum lay in her bed, still crying. She held the letter and t-shirt close to her and closed her eyes. She started singing to herself.

"H-Happy B-Birthd-day t-to m-me…. H-Happy B-Birthday t-to m-me…" Bubblegum was starting to fall asleep. Before her eyes shut, she swore she saw the 5 year old Marceline next to her, stroking her head.

…_goodbye Bonnie…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-End of chapter 5-<strong>_

* * *

><p>MiyaMaya: Hello everyone! Sorry for the very very late update of the story. I'm in my senior year of college and I'm very busy now because of my thesis and art projects. I'm able to write when I have a little free time. So update will take very long. Sorry. Hope you understand.<p>

Well, I'm not so sure with this chapter. I think I f*cked up big time in this chapter. I think its the stress, can't think much. TT^TT (sorry for the language)

I'm not confident with it, but I hope you enjoy reading it. I hope its okay. I don't know anymore. TT^TT

Thank you for reading!

Comments, constructive criticisms, tips, etc. are gladly accepted. I want to improve in making/writing stories. Thank you!


End file.
